


Рискни соблазнить меня самыми интересными научными фактами

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Attempted Seduction, F/F, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Relationships: Mad Moxxi (Borderlands)/Patricia Tannis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-PG-13 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Рискни соблазнить меня самыми интересными научными фактами

  
[Фулл (2834x1181)](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/93/qcOG7v58_o.jpg)


End file.
